


Affectionate Deviousness

by gowerstreet



Series: Recruitment of the Half-Seen [5]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Matchmaking, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gowerstreet/pseuds/gowerstreet
Summary: Molly and Greg really  have no chance against the concerted efforts of Martin Crieff, Anthea and John Watson to bring them together.





	1. Gentle Persistence

**Author's Note:**

> I found this last night whilst trawling for distractions on my hard drive. Huge thanks to 221bjen for her swift beta work in the darker hours.

GL heading your way.Ask him. The consulting idiot has been up to his knees in human detritius, so we will follow on later. JW  
How nice for you. Ask GL what? M  
Coffee. JW  
I do that every time he trudges in. He’s yet to accept. M  
Try changing the venue. Ask him out. JW  
And leave the two of you alone in a room full of corpses? No chance. I know His Nibs is after *another*head. M  
Mol, I’m deeply hurt that you view us in that light. Ask him out. JW  
You’re both as bad each other, so don’t pull that one on me. I’ll think about the coffee. M  
Good. Duty calls. JW


	2. The futility of initial resistence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone isn't particularly impressed with personal interference. But demobilised army doctors take a lot of dissuading...

I want a word with you, Watson. GL  
Regarding ? JW  
Your unhealthy interest in my private life. GL  
What private life? Everyone needs to blow off steam. Especially our overworked and underpaid public servants.You’re never going to meet anyone if you bury yourself in work. JW  
Back off. GL  
Ooh, I’m scared. :0 JW  
As you should. Seriously though, leave me be. I’m playing the long game. GL  
Glaciers move faster than you do. Don’t miss out. JW  
I have no intention of doing so. ;) GL


	3. Virtual Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now it's Martin's turn. But Molly has some ammunition of her own..

Well then? MC  
Well then what? M  
How was your date? MC  
It was *just* coffee. Not a date. M  
That definition depends on the location and the outcome. MC  
Stop it with the Harpo Marx imporv. Your eyebrow waggle could be seen from space. M  
No ir can’t. And you still haven’t answered the question. MC  
It was... pleasant. M  
Pleasant? MC  
Yes. Pleasant. Nice to spend social time with someone who isn’t either a borderline obsessive or psychopath in disguise. M  
*Sniff* So glad you have such a high opinion of me. MC  
Honestly, if you stick that lip out any further, it will go right over your head. M  
Since when have you had x ray vision? MC  
Standard medical training since 1998. Comes in very handy during a PM. By the way, have you made any progress on Project Anthea? M  
Other than her allowing me to buy her lunch yesterday, no. MC  
That sounds like a date to me… ;) M  
It would have been the shortest date on record. I arrived at her desk, sandwich bag in hand, only to have her whisked out of the office by the Dark Lord himself thirty seconds later. Could have sworn he planned it that way. :( MC  
Hard luck. What happened when she got back? M  
She didn’t. Haven’t seen her since. Am on standby for flight to parts undisclosed. MC  
Hot or cold? M  
Not stated, but the Dark Lord growled something about the Hermitage. MC  
Duration? M  
Your guess is as good as mine. MC  
So, catch up on the second of never? M  
Certainly, unless events inform against us. MC  
As ever. Fly safe. M  
Will do. Go chat up GL. Let me know how you get on. MC  
Possibly. Probably. But only if you’re good. M


	4. A spot of counter espionage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthea takes up the initiative. Molly is ready.

I would appreciate a meeting with you, Dr Hooper. AM  
Am I about to disappear? M  
Heaven forbid. The hellhounds of Baker Street would be unleashed if I suggested such a thing. AM   
I leave such tactics to the Dark Lord. Far too indiscreet. AM  
OK. What about this afternoon? M  
Yes, thank you - 4.45 in Bart's food court? AM  
I will see you there. M  
\---  
Thank you for your insight. AM   
Anytime. Glad I could be of assistance. Don’t be a stranger. M  
I’ll try not to be. AM  
And I will be careful with MC. Fragile people recognise their own kind. AM  
Understood. M


	5. One word, three vowels three consonants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg makes a move

May I drag you away from the dead ? Got something for you. GL  
Work or otherwise? More details required. M  
One word. Three vowels, three consonants. Guaranteed to put a smile on your face.GL  
Really? M  
Really really. GL  
Just as well you’re a half decent copper. You’d make a rubbish Donkey impersonator. M  
Well, it depends on the light in which you view me. GL  
Detective Inspector Lestrade, where precisely is this going? M  
Wherever you would like it to, Dr Hooper. But in the meantime , there’s an organically grown, steaming cup of three vowels ,three consonants with your name on it, waiting for you at Pret on Holborn Viaduct. GL  
OK, you’ve convinced me. See you shortly. M


	6. Subtle confirmations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission accomplished...?

Someone’s had a good time. JW  
Quite possibly. M  
Anything to do with a certain silver fox? JW  
As though I’d be telling you. M  
Knew it! Brilliant.Took you long enough. JW  
Some things are worth waiting for. M  
Precisely. JW


End file.
